Overreacting
by s0ulmatch3r
Summary: It started with a fight and then became a battle for dominance. How will this little instance end? What will be said? Who will confess first? MY FIRST PUBLISHED LEMON :DD


**This is my first lemon. Hope you like it!**

**and obviously I do not own Soul Eater. Though that would be nice.**

_*Note: This story is centered around an idea, said idea being the chosen illustration for this story. I do not own the image, though I would very much like to know who created it (I mean, who wouldn't! It's amazing!)*_

_**Overreacting**_

**Soul's POV**

"Maka, you're overreacting—"

"I am NOT overreacting! YOU are the one who started this, so OBVIOUSLY I'm gunna react how I NORMALLY would—"

"Which would be you overreacting."

Maka stared at him for about five seconds before letting out a yell in anger. "GODDAMMIT SOUL, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BEING SUCH AN ASS?!"

"Why are you always being such a brat?"

At this, Maka stayed silent, causing Soul's "cool" demeanor to break and look at her, concerned that he might have taken it too far. "Maka—"

"Forget about it, Soul. Just leave me alone." She walked past him to her room, shoving her shoulder against his as she went. Her door slammed shut behind her, but not before he heard a faint sniffle.

Soul couldn't react. He was shocked at how easily she had given up. This was not like her. This was such a petty argument, so he expected her to have won it. But he had struck her hard, somehow. All he had said was that she was being a brat...

Did it really hurt her that much?

He walked slowly to his room, pausing in front of her door. He listened to Maka's quiet sobs, and his heart sank. He hated it when she cried. She was always so strong and brave, facing anything that crossed her path. But it was terribly saddening how she could easily break down to nothing but tears from a few mere words from him. He especially hated the fact that he himself was the reason for her tears. That never sat well with him, and whenever it happened, he found himself constantly trying to win back her trust and attention by warming up to her, simply by cooking her favorite meals or cleaning the apartment. Sometimes he would even come in her room and just sit there, hugging her close.

But he tried not to do that because it stirred something inside him. His heart would beat faster, his grip would tighten as he held her, and certain thoughts worked their way into his mind, causing his breathing to come out ragged and stressed. This would always puzzle Maka when she was better, and would quizzically question him about it, but he would shrug it off and go make her dinner. He never really figured out what it was that he felt towards her, but he knew that he definitely felt something strong for her. Extremely strong.

"You gunna stand there all day or what?"

He jumped as he heard this, turning to find Maka staring angrily at him. He stood there, shocked from the startle she had given him. Was he really thinking that hard about it?

Maka rolled her eyes and pushed by him, grabbing a water bottle and heading for the door to put her black and red high-tops on. She had changed while in her room: instead of the outfit she had worn to school, she now wore a tight red spaghetti-strap tank, which accentuated her small but seemingly delectable chest, along with a pair of black jean short-shorts. This seemed to amaze Soul—her legs were always something he admired, and it was one of the things about her that made him absolutely insane. They constantly drove him up the wall, and he knew that if she caught him staring, she would Maka-Chop him all the way into next week. But here he was, staring away, and she knew it, too.

He felt sweat begin to build on his forehead, and then realized that she was going somewhere.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

She stood straight as she finished tying the laces of her shoes, staring him straight in the eye with a frown, but yet at the same time it seemed like a smirk.

"Out."

With that she opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving Soul completely and utterly confused. What had just happened? He didn't get Chopped! HE WAS STARING! What was happening to his Maka?!

His eyes widened at this thought. WHOA. HIS Maka? When did he become so possessive?

He glanced at the clock on the wall: it was 4:30. She would probably be back by 6:00 to start making dinner. He had nothing to worry about. She'll come back. Hopefully...

* * *

**Maka's POV**

When she got back home, she was expecting Soul to have already eaten and gone to bed. Due to the fact that he's, well, an ASS, she wouldn't be making him dinner tonight, so she got home at about 11:45. She had just gone to the park to blow off some steam and to chill out, and at first it hadn't really helped much. There were many memories there—her and BlackStar when they were kids, the gang always chatting about something while she would just walk behind them. Soul would usually hold up for her after a bit and talk, and it'd be fine the rest of the day. And let's not forget all the times they made her play basketball. Damn, she hates that game. Well anyway, as she said before, she had come here to cool off, and expected Soul to be in bed by the time she got home.

Boy, was she wrong.

She opened the door and closed it behind her, taking off her shoes and locking the the door. She flipped the light switch and froze when she saw Soul sitting at the kitchen table, his cell phone being gripped in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were white. His eyes were full of anger and worry, and he was FAR from tired.

No. He was PISSED.

"Where in Death's name have you been?" He asked calmly. Oh yeah. Extremely pissed.

She, however, did not waver. She looked him in the eye and said what she had said earlier that day.

"Out."

Before her eyes could even comprehend what was happening, he was in front of her, pinning her to the door. "ARE YOU THAT STUPID? WOULD YOU SERIOUSLY ATTEMPT TO STAY OUT THIS LATE AT NIGHT ALONE? DAMMIT, WOMAN, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!"

She pushed past him to walk to her room, but he grabbed her wrist and yanked, turning her towards him. "I'm not through with you, yet—!"

"Oh yes you ARE through with me! If I'm such a goddamn brat, then why don't you go find a new meister, huh?! You're so ungrateful about everything, Soul! Everything I've done, I did for you! But you always complain and tease me and when I get mad about it, you tell me I'm OVERREACTING? That I'm a BRAT?! How the hell am I supposed to react, huh, Soul?! Go on, tell me, I'd LOOOVE to hear it!"

He stood there in shock and dropped her hand, staring at his own as it clenches and unclenches. He inhaled shakily, and looked up at her again. His eyes were full of hurt and worry, but with some hope as well. Maka knew he was sorry, she just didn't want to forgive him yet.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I didn't mean to hurt you at all, I was just messing around. Can you forgive me?"

"No."

He stepped closer, but she stepped back. "Please?"

"No."

He squinted. "Maka—"

"No." She stuck her tongue out at him. "_Mmmmmmmnn_!"

He snorted. So this was a game, now? "Oh yeah nice. You're real mature."

She continued to stick her tongue out at him, staring him down. He was unaffected.

"...yeah, you're REAL cute, now put your tongue back in your mouth before I shove it in for you."

She didn't listen, and continued to ignore his requests.

"I'm tellin' you, you do NOT wanna play this game with  
m—!" She suddenly blew a raspberry, tiny drops of spit showering his face. He wiped his face with his shirt and smirked mischievously. He took her wrist and held the back of her head, diving in for the kill. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you..."

He easily slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to gasp. "H-hey—!"

He kissed her hotly, pulling her to him as she struggled to get away. "Mmf!" Maka kept fighting, but her resolve to do so was quickly dissipating. She tried to duck out of his grasp, but he kept pulling her up to him, never letting her lips go once. "Mmm...S-Soul-!" She was losing the willpower to resist, and just as she was about to give in, he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting her lip and his tongue. She stared at him in shock, and he stared back in determination, which quickly diminished to fear when he realized what he had done.

"Oh shit, I-I'm sorry Maka, that wasn't supposed to happen yet-I MEAN—goddammit!" He clutched his head with his hands, utterly embarrassed, only looking up when he felt her hand wrap around his bicep. She dragged him to the front of the couch and very harshly pushed him down onto the futon, startling him and causing him to splutter.

"M-Maka?" Before he even realized what was happening, Maka plopped down on his lap and straddled him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and crushed their lips together once more. He sat there for about five seconds before feeling her hand softly caress the side of his face, deciding to kiss her back because _oh my god there's no fucking way that this is happening right now_. He placed his hands on her lower back, slipping under her shirt and running over the smooth skin of her back while dragging a finger up her spine. She shivered as he did this, and he grinned at her newfound weakness, only to groan in pleasure as she rolled her core against his rapidly hardening member. He shivers soon after that when she slipped her hands under the front of his shirt to run her fingers up and down his toned chest, and inhaled sharply when she moved her mouth across his jawline and onto his neck. She nibbled here and there, biting hard when she reached the junction that connected his neck and his shoulder. He growled, the vibrations hitting her face and causing her to giggle. He freed one of his hands and pulled her chin upwards to make their lips meet again, their tongues battling for dominance as they continued to grind against each other.

He decided to be bolder, bringing his hands to grip her ass and control her grinding. They had set up a rhythm, both desperately trying to see who would break first. Surprisingly, Soul stopped her after about seven minutes (Kidd would be ashamed) and stood up, holding her against him by holding her rear. They continued to be lip-locked, but Soul tried to put effort into talking between each kiss.

"Who's room—" _kiss_. "Mine—" _kiss_. "Or yours?" _Kiss_.

Maka stopped, taking in several lungfuls of air. Then she smirked, driving his heart to beat even more frantically.

"Whichever one is closer."

He grinned widely, his eyes dancing with excitement. He brought their lips back together, and after taking three steps, he moaned in ecstasy as she harshly rolled her hips against his straining erection. He was forced to pin her against the wall, licking his way down her neck and biting down on the junction where her own neck and shoulder met.

Maka sighed in pleasure and giggled. "If we even make it to the bedroom, that is."

Laughter bubbled up in his chest. "Oh trust me, we're getting there no matter what."

"But Sooouuul—" dear death, did he just get even harder when she said that? "—we don't have to, the wall would work fine, too..."

He laughed at this, and said, "Oh no, you're getting a bed, Maka, and that's final."

"But whyyyyy—?" He cut her off, sweetly kissing her on the mouth.

"Because you deserve it."

His resolve to get them to a bed held strong, but his resolve to have her clothes on during their difficult journey did not. By the time he had thrown her onto the bed in his room, her shirt, skirt, and socks had already been removed. He ripped off his own shirt, flinging it to an unknown corner of his room and reveled at the touch of his meister's hands softly drifting over his overheated skin. He draped himself over her, hands on either side of her head and legs trapping her own. He trailed kisses from her lips to her collarbone, then slowly licked his way down her small cleavage. Now, although her chest was rather small, he actually liked it because it suited her. He couldn't picture her any other way than this. Plus the fact that it was never the breasts that caught his attention (though he did find himself wondering about them from time to time): it was her _legs_.

_Her_ legs. And by Death were they the longest, most delicious looking part of her body. Though that was soon to be debated.

He couldn't go any further, and he looked into her eyes for permission to go on. She hesitated but lifted her back high enough for him to snake his arms under and attempt to remove that accursed garment. His hands were shaking so bad that they both found out pretty quickly that he would not be able to remove it. She saved him the trouble of asking what was on his mind.

"Rip it."

He stared down at her in awe and admiration before transforming one of his fingers into a little scythe and cutting it off from the back. He smirked and picked up her bra with his teeth, waggling his eyebrows at her and making her giggle. He tossed it aside and stared at another one of nature's most delicious creations. They were perfect, perky little mounds of fat and muscle, and he couldn't help the small trail of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. He had no doubt that he would have gotten the nosebleed of his life, if all the blood wasn't already residing downtown. (Ahem.)

Deciding to properly appreciate his treat, he swooped down and captured an erect nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling around and around and around. He softly bit it, causing her to moan and clutch his head to her chest while trying not to suffocate him (though he honestly wouldn't mind, for it would've been a happy death). Her back arched upwards, her hands tightening around the roots of his soft, stark-white hair. He let go and nibbled on the underside of her breast, slowly switching to the other one so as not to leave it unloved.

Her whimpers and little moans and gasps were not lost on his fairly well-trained ears. Of all the songs and music he had listened to, this was by far his most absolute favorite. And the fact that she was making such wonderful music because of him made his heart do backflips in his chest. She was his instrument, now. On the field, he was the weapon, the instrument. But right now, she was his to control.

At least, that's what he thought.

Maka quickly brought his face back up to hers to once again melt into a hot, passionate kiss. Soul growled when he was taken away from his snack, but eagerly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her back.

She rolled them over as soon as he did so, and she straddled his waist while keeping their chests together. She continued to kiss him, grinding away his willpower to make him cum first. However, he still remained strong as he slipped his hand beneath her panties to explore her core, immediately finding the bundle of nerves that would aid him throughout this night. She squeaked and burrowed her face into his neck, causing him to chuckle and explore more. His fingers felt an opening, and it was from that opening that her womanly juices profusely leaked out from. He rubbed the slit, then inserted a finger inside. She was extremely tight, which told him how wound up she was. He began to pump it in and out, slow at first but increasing each time. He added a second finger, causing her to whimper and gasp. He used his other hand to bring her face from his neck, taking her lips once more. He added a third finger, and she moaned loudly. His shorts were becoming more painful to keep on, but he fought to keep going until she came undone. Which didn't take too long after he curled his fingers inside of her.

"S-Soul!" Maka shouted, only to be silenced once again by his lips. Her walls clenched around his fingers, almost crushing them. Her juices were practically pouring out of her, coating his fingers and soaking her panties.

He brought his hand up to his face and, while she was staring, took his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. She stared in wonder and awe while he grinned in victory. He licked his lips. "Delicious."

Now it was her turn to grin, as she sat up and roughly pulled down his shorts and boxers down his hips and over his erection. She tossed them into another unknown corner, along with her soaked panties. She carefully straddled him again, placing her slick core against his shaft and rubbed against it, sliding up and down. Soul took in a loud intake of air, placing his hands on her hips and guiding her to a steady tempo. Both began to moan from the pleasure, yet still seeking that release they both desperately needed.

"S-Soul?"

"Yeah, Maka?"

"I need you."

He took that as the green light and sat up, pushing her down and once again draping himself over her. He took one of her hands and laced their fingers together, the other coming up to cup her cheek.

"Are you sure about this?"

She closed her eyes and used her free hand to grasp his member. He hissed at the contact, but continued to look at her face, now covered in sweat, her lips quivering as she brought the tip to her entrance. She took it in about an inch, finally opening her eyes and looking into his.

"Take me."

His heart soared at her words, and he slowly pushed himself inside until he reached her hymen. Looking at her one last time, he tightened his hold on her hand and bent his head to hers, foreheads touching, pulling back.

Then he shoved himself into her.

She screamed, the pain causing tears to form in her eyes, and he grunted from the pleasure he had felt, but did not dare to move in case he hurt his meister_. So tight_, he thought.

After about a minute or so, he had to re-adjust himself so that he wouldn't fall on top of her, and she moaned. Soul froze, the sound both arousing and horrifying to him.

"Did-did I hurt you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear,

"Do it again."

He nodded and pulled out a bit, stifling a groan as he did so, and pushed back in. Maka's back arched to an arousing degree, causing him to do it again and again. She moaned and whimpered, kissing him and telling him how good he felt, how big he was, to go faster, all of which he acknowledged. He increased the tempo, letting go of her hand and bringing her legs up, her knees close to her head. He was now able to go deeper, and she grasped the bed sheets so tightly that it was surprising how she didn't rip them. He continued to pound into her relentlessly, grunting and groaning along with her moans and whimpers. He slowly lowered her legs and brought them down to wrap around his waist. He pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap and gripped her ass, attempting to help control the tempo of their thrusting. Maka moaned loudly, swiveling her hips in such a way that Soul growled deeply in satisfaction before slithering his hand down to play with her bundle of nerves once more. She cried out, bringing her hands to his scalp and crushing their lips together, making sure that their chests were pressed together. She bit down on his lower lip, causing him to grunt in appreciation.

"S-Soul, I think I'm coming..."

"Come for me, Maka, come for me!"

She screamed out as she reached her high, Soul slow pushing her back down to the bed. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, he laced their fingers together once more. As she tightened around him, he shuddered, enjoying his release. She milked him dry, but he was still going, each pump slightly bumping into the cervix. He finally stopped as she lay there in all her naked glory. She smiled up at him, bringing his face in for another kiss. This one was filled with passion and gentleness, all the energy run down for the moment. They broke apart, panting with their foreheads resting against eachother.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He sat frozen for a moment before smiling widely, kissing her again. "I love you, too."

And as she drifted of to sleep, he plopped down beside her, draping his arm over her waist and hugging her close. "So much," he whispered finally, nuzzling her neck.


End file.
